


Skelton Hands Belong To Pretty Girls

by HeadphoneActor



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grim Reapers, Hospitals, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Mina grabbed the grim reapers hand.
Relationships: Myoui Mina & Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Skelton Hands Belong To Pretty Girls

Mina was a sick girl with no hope. She was barely an adult and some squirming, vile thing inside her was snatching away any life she could've lived. She was giving up, her parents had plead at first, begging on their knees till their knees ached, holding her hand, telling her to survive, to keep going. Now they just sat at her side, they wanted her to be happy, she couldn't be happy in this much pain. She didn't want to die just yet, it was nearly midnight and her parents were asleep on her side, she wanted them in her last seconds but she couldn't wake them up. She couldn't move her hand. A few hours ago she had been moving, feeling fresh and ecstatic, but it was a fluke. Actually, not a fluke, a warning. It happened, the nurses said, a burst of energy before death. How frighteningly cruel.   
Her eyelids weighed down on her eyes, shutting without consent, she was too tired to struggle, she felt her lip tremble and a barely warm tear drip down her face. She was dying and she was terrified.

She opened her eyes, it was odd, how a second ago they were forced shut and now it was easy. Everything was easy. Breathing, blinking, moving. She sat up, her parents didn't flinch, still asleep, they looked so tired, sad. She reached for her mother but her hand just went through, her mother shivered before bolting up, eyes wide and scared.  
"Mina....Mina baby!"   
Her mother moved past her, didn't even glance and started to shake..her.   
Her father woke up, immediately positioning himself beside the motionless girl, her.  
It was unsettling, seeing herself, did she really look like that? Was her hair really that greasy? She looked prettier than she thought, she was obviously dead.  
She was, obviously, dead.  
Obviously.  
Dead.  
Oh, wow.  
Her mother was sobbing, clutching her shoulders and it hurt. She reached again but her mother shivered violently, jerking away from the touch and...oh. That really hurt, it shouldn't but it did.   
She felt someone tap at her shoulders and turned around. She felt tears on her face, they were cold, not even barely warm.  
"Hello!"   
It was a girl, short, very pretty and decked in black.  
"I'm Chaeyoung, nice to meet you!"   
She pushed out a hand, a skeletal hand.   
Okay.  
She took it, jolting a little at the coldness of the bone.  
"I know this is a little scary but no needs to worry! I'm the one taking you to the afterlife and you'll be a-okay! Mina, is it? You just need to keep a hold of my hand and don't let go, is that alright?"  
She tightened her hold on the hand, eyes stuck firmly on it as she nodded.  
She could hear the heartbroken sobs of her parents behind her, she couldn't stay any longer and listen.   
"Okay Mina, don't worry, we're going out the window, but, you won't fall! I have super cool magic powers and as long as I've got you we'll just glide over the city, can you come to the window with me?"  
Mina nodded again, this grim reaper was unexpectedly nice, very gentle and understanding.   
"What happens in the afterlife?"  
Mina asked, the girl paused, they were at the window ledge.  
"We'll both find out one day, you'll just find out first"  
She didn't know, it didn't comfort Mina but she wasn't disappointed either, she nodded at Chaeyoung.  
"I'm ready"  
And the girl in front of her smiled and Mina hoped she'll meet her again.


End file.
